Heart
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: Two best friends. Three hearts. Soon into two hearts.
1. Chapter 1 - Tree House

Hi, everyone!

I'm back again after long time hiatus! Haha. I was very busy to prepare my departure to Germany and here I am now in the black bear city! So I've been prepared really LOTS of stories, but all of them are in Indonesian and I'm kinda having a writer block, but this story just came up into my mind all of a sudden :P

This is my first attempt to write a fiction in English. I'm sorry if there are still many lacking grammars and strange vocabularies. I swear I've rechecked it thousand times before published it!

So, this new story actually is an adaptation from Indonesian movie, titled 'Heart', which was broadcasted in 2006. I really like this movie. It's really a touching story

If you'd like to get a reference to the movie, here is the link:

wiki/Heart_(2006_film)

Enjoy!

(Suggestions and critics are accepted ^_^)

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 1 – Tree House**

# !

# !

"It's finally done! It's here, Syaoran-kun!"

A twelve-years-old girl with short auburn hair was in huge rapture because their parents finally had granted their long wishes for making a tree house.

Her companion, a thirteen-years-old boy, looked at his bestfriend unique attitude with his shining amber orb. Almost hopeless. "I know, Sakura-chan. Congratulations for your achievement."

He joined Sakura's mission in whimpering all day long to their parents, only to see his bestfriend happy.

Sakura climbed the stairs with Syaoran observed in anxiety. "Be careful, Sakura-chan. We still don't know whether the house is well-built or not."

Sakura stared at him and raised her eyebrows after she reached the tree house and said, "So, i am the guinea pig for this case? What kind of bestfriend are you? C'mon, drag your feet and join me here!"

Syaoran sighed and complied his bestfriend words.

Sakura watched him with a big grin in her face.

After he got there, Syaoran looked around the tree house. He surprised that his father and Kinomoto-sama really meant their words. Of course perhaps they only did not want to hear all of his and Sakura's whines all day long.

The small tree house was built with dark red woods, really looked like an owl house in cartoons. There were a desk lamp and mini table with tatami in the middle, and an archaic phone, which Syaoran did not understand what was the purpose to put it there. It was like they would have a call in this absurd owl house, he thought. But just like the usual, he would be happy, if Sakura was happy.

"Alright, what are we going to do then here?" asked Syaoran forced a convincing smile on his face.

Sakura dragged a long rope to open the roof and in a moment the little tree house was filled with a bright sun light.

Syaoran had to cover his eyes by hands to ignore the blazing light.

She then layed down in a mat, folded her arms behind her head and looked at Syaoran, "Let's enjoy the sun!"

Syaoran shrugged and joined Sakura to lay beside her.

There was a comfortable silence between them. They enjoyed every of their moment together.

"Isn't it good, Syaoran-kun? It's just us here. Nobody can interrupt us in our peace moment. Such a solitude." Sakura sighed in ease and closed her eyes.

Syaoran smiled while looking at her bestfriend.

Yeah. It's only you and me forever, Sakura. Syaoran mumbled in his heart.

He then closed his eyes and let his heart intertwined with Sakura's.

# !

# !

# !

"Let's go, Sakura-chan! It's already late." Syaoran climbed down the tree house.

"Please wait under there, Syaoran-kun! I still have to do something for a while." Sakura took a sharp stone and started to engrave some words in the trees.

After all was done, a curve rose on her face to see what she had carved there.

# !

# !

***To be continued***

This is just the prologue. Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to drop your first impressions!


	2. Chapter 2 - Best Friend

Hi, everyone! I'm sorry it took me two weeks for this chapter.

I hope a lot of people enjoyed the first one

Don't forget to drop your reviews here!

Thank you for everyone that reading this story and **special thanks **to **SakuSyaoLvr **for the alerts ;)

Anyway, it's starting to snow this night in my city. How about you?

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 2 – Best Friend**

# !

# !

12 years later

Tik tik tik tik tik tik

A very fast typing sound on keyboard came from Sakura's fingers. Her forehead frowned as she wrote a lot of words on the word sheet. She was working on her new poem. She was about to finish it and would send it to the publisher.

Sakura has started to write poems since she was in elementary school. She really loved that. It was her life. That was why she took a literature studies in university.

She was nearing the end of the second paragraph of her poem when somebody bumped into her and made her scream.

"SAKURAAA!"

Someone hugged her tightly from the back and made them fall into floor. Sakura knew who it was.

"What are you doing, Syaoran? I can't breathe!" Sakura yelled to the tall man that hugged him and tried really hard to release from his thight embrace.

Syaoran laughed to see his grumpy bestfriend. After the sweetest innocent moments that they have been through together since childhood, Sakura has been a very fierce and tough young adult girl. Not to mention that her super boyish appearance simply made every boy afraid to be near her. And this was that Syaoran felt upset about, that no man was able to see the perfection of Sakura like he did.

"That's the price for ignoring my calls like thousand times! I thought that you have moved to another planet." Syaoran took Sakura's potato chips which layed just beside the keyboard. She always enjoyed her writing moment with packs of snacks. And she really did not give a care of how much calories that she could have gotten from that deed.

"And what did you call me for?" asked Sakura still from her seat.

Syaoran put back the potato chips to the initial place and grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her outside her house. "I want to play basket ball! And you are the only person that can match me."

They ran to the nearest basketball court in the neighbourhood.

Syaoran started to dribble the ball in his hands, while Sakura tried to block him.

"Terada Sensei told me that i can join the main basketball Tomoeda team for girl starting next month." said Sakura still focusing to the ball in Syaoran's possession.

Two of Syaoran's amber eyes widened and he suddenly stopped his dribbling and Sakura could easily snatch the ball from Syaoran's hands. In the next second, Sakura put the orange ball into the ring.

"What? This is really great news, Sakura!" Syaoran chuckled and stared at the auburn young lady proudly. His best friend never failed to impress him.

Sakura laughed quietly. "You always act like my mother. My own mother never likes me playing basketball as you know too. But i should practice much harder from now on."

Sakura threw ball to Syaoran and they started to play another round.

Syaoran knew how Fujitaka wanted Sakura to change her manly appearance to sweet style like normal girls. And of course Syaoran understood that such thing would never happen. Those kinds of things were just so not Sakura. He knew Sakura like he knew himself. They were the best of bestfriend even since Sakura was still in her mother's womb. People would always say that if there was Sakura, there must have been Syaoran too and vice versa. Nobody could separate those bestfriends even a determined person like Touya who was always cynical to Syaoran.

One thing that Syaoran felt fed up of was that everyone always said that Sakura was not a perfect best friend for him. Syaoran always put countless of cares to Sakura, while Sakura was not aware of that. People saw that Sakura was like taking Syaoran for granted. But Syaoran knew that Sakura was not that kind of person. He knew that Sakura loved him as much as he loved her.

"You have to ask me whenever you want to practice. I will be glad to be your tutor. You know that I am the best MVP this year." Syaoran stated arrogantly.

Sakura snorted at her best friend, "You are so snobby. Don't forget the earth, kid. But if you do, don't worry, i will stomp your feet and get you back here immediately."

Syaoran gazed softly at Sakura. This was Sakura. Sakura, the best friend that he could get ever in his life.

Sakura went straightly to her home after practicing basketball with Syaoran. Today was Friday and she was sure that her father and brother had not been at home yet. So she decided to cook for the dinner and then clean up the entire house. Despite her boyish appearance, she really enjoyed cooking. That was because Sakura really loved foods. She ate literally everything. That was why Syaoran always called her as 'alleater' and he agreed with Touya who called Sakura '_kaijuu_'. Although Sakura really had a huge appetite, her body did not grow any bigger from time to time. Chiharu and Naoko always envied her for this.

Sakura took a glance to her late mother photograph in the living room and went to clean the frame. She smiled at Nadeshiko's portrait that smiled back to her. Nadeshiko died when Sakura was only three years old. Sakura could not imagine how hard for Fujitaka to become a father and mother figure for both Touya and Sakura. This thing made Touya to be a very responsible young adult like his father too. And Touya was always very protective of his little sister.

In the small cabinet below Nadeshiko's portrait, there were a lot of small photos frames of their family and friends. Sakura looked at a picture showed a long raven haired little girl was tightly hugging Sakura. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's second cousin. It had been years since the last time they did not see each other. Tomoyo moved to United States when they were six years old. Even though they always contacted each other through internet, it was still not enough. Sakura missed her cousin and best friend very much. And the very best news had come two days ago from Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother, that they would come back to Japan this September. It means three months from now. Sakura really could not wait for that day. She wanted to see Tomoyo badly after years being apart.

Another picture showed her with Syaoran when they were still in primary school, Syaoran was carrying her behind his back. Sakura caressed that picture and smile gently, despite a deep sadness in her unusual emerald eyes.

"Go, Sakura!" all audiences shouted encouragement yells to the freshman of the Tomoeda basketball team. It was really an achievement for an university student to join in the club. Because usually you have to be graduated first before you were offered the honor.

The main team was having a weekly practice at the Tomoeda court. Two of Sakura's best friends, Chiharu and Naoko, were selected to be in the main team too. But they were already graduated from the university before savored the prestige.

Both of the team consisted of twelve best youths in Tomoeda, so the competition was good. Naoko tipped off and Sakura got the ball as she dribbled down the court. Sakura stopped at five pointer line and shot. She threw the ball hard, so it would bounce off the backbored and she could jump up and slam it in. As she dodged, the opponent players trying to block her. She jumped and grabbed the ball and watched it swished in the net. Sakura's team mates cheered for her.

They got three points and continued the game they won by one point.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Naoko and Chiharu hugged her tightly as the practice finished.

"Guys, i need to breathe!" Sakura laughed while tried to get free from them.

Terada-sensei, their coach, came up nearing the ecstatic girls, "Congratulations, girls! Good job, Sakura! You have to keep up the good work, as some competitions are coming. I think this is enough for today. I have a date to wait."

The three girls raised their eyebrows. Terada-sensei had been dating their friend, Rika Sasaki, since eight months ago. They still could not believe it. Terada-sensei was ten years older than Rika. But they respected their decisions though. It was just that they were not used to Terada-sensei's casual behavior.

"Don't you all notice that everytime Terada-sensei talks about Rika, he turns into someone completely different. Like 180 degrees!" said Chiharu when they walked to the locker room.

"That is what you call as 'love'." chimed Naoko with stary eyes.

Sakura said nothing. She always did not have anything to say when the conversation came to 'love'.

"What about you, Sakura? Aren't you interested in any guys in our school? Or somewhere else?" asked Naoko again.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not interested with romantic things like that."

Naoko sighed, "You have to start to look at boys, Sakura. You need someone to protect you."

Sakura frowned at her team mate, "I think i am very capable of protecting myself."

"Not every boyfriend is able to protect their girlfriend." Chiharu referred to her boyfriend since junior high school, Takashi Yamazaki.

Naoko suddenly screamed and pointed her finger at Sakura, "I know! You can go out with Li-kun!"

Sakura looked toward Naoko fastly. She could hear her heart beat and her face turned red. She quickly switched her head so her friends would not see her madly red face. "What? Syaoran? He is nothing. He is just my best friend."

Fortunately Naoko and Chiharu did not realize Sakura's flaming face.

"Every girl will always say that. That they are just best friend, they will never fall in love each other." Naoko rolled her eyes. "But you and Li-kun already knew each other since childhood, right? I think both of you will really look good together."

"Yeah, it's just like in the movie. Grow up together, know each other well, do things together, and live happily ever after together." Chiharu said with stary eyes again.

"You guys are really crazy. He's only my best friend. No more than that. I will never fall in love with him." Sakura said firmly. She put her stuffs on her bag and followed Chiharu and Naoko to the door.

"You can say that now. Just let's see how things will be for you and Li-kun..." Chiharu grinned while opened the door for them.

But someone made them freezed.

Syaoran stood in front of them. He was silent and freezing.

So did the auburn haired girl.

# !

# !

# !


	3. Chapter 3 - Amber and Amethyst

Halo everyone! So, i'm back with the third chapter now.

I hope all of you are anticipating it

Special thanks to:

**SakuSyaoLvr** and **hannahchuu** for the reviews

I'm trying my best about the grammatical errors. I really need to learn a lot about it ;)

Enjoy this chapter!

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 3 – Amber and Amethyst**

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran stood in front of them. He was silent and petrified.

So did the auburn haired girl.

# !

# !

# !

"So, am i only her bestfriend?" asked Syaoran to himself. He was twisting a baseball in his hands while brooding in blue.

He was still shocked after this afternoon incident. He and Sakura went home together after that, but they had not even talked at all.

'Of course you are her _bestfriend_. What do you expect more?' Syaoran heard the other voice in his head.

"But she did not need to be that blunt in front of her friends! Her friends, for heaven sake! I could have just hated her with my life!" Syaoran threw his baseball to the wall with all his might, which made it bounced back to him and hit his head.

"Aww." Syaoran cursed and rubbed his head.

He sighed.

'Should you be more than that? More than bestfriend?' the little voice in his heard was ringing again.

Syaoran lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could see the stars, moons and suns immediately glowed after he turned off the light. Not the real one, of course. They were plastic made accessories. Sakura pasted them in Syaoran's room ceiling when they were ten years old. She was afraid that Syaoran would catch nightmare if there was not a single light at all in his room.

Those lights of plastic stars brought up Sakura's figure in his head.

"Should i?"

# !

# !

# !

_Sakura stared at her computer screen blankly._

She was trying to work on the new prose for hours. But there was no result at all.

She did not talk to Syaoran in these few days. That was the problem. And this was the most awkward situation they have ever had in their bestfriendship history. They never got into a big quarrel before.

But this was not a quarrel. This was just a _misunderstanding_. thought Sakura.

Misunderstanding?

So if it was a misunderstanding, she did not meant that she would never fall in love with him.

It was true.

And she could not do anything about it. She was helpless.

Sakura sighed.

# !

# !

# !

_Syaoran stared at the lecturer in the class blankly._

I can do more useful things like practicing basketball with Sakura than sitting here listening to some nonsense. thought Syaoran.

He halted.

Why do I always think of her? Syaoran sighed in his mind.

Beep... beep...

Everyone in the class looked at Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Syaoran grinned at Deguchi-sensei who glared at him and then went out of class quickly to answer his phone.

"Syaoran, can i ask for your help?" Sakura's panic voice immediately came up into Syaoran's ears.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows in concern and became alert after hearing Sakura, "What happened, Sakura?"

"I have to pick up my cousin at the airport now, but there was a case and i have to be in police office right away. I am such a stupid. Can you pick Tomoyo up for me, please?" Sakura talked with no stop due to her panic attack. She just got her driving license a week ago and she still felt nervous every time she drove alone. The worst thing was when she forgot what was the difference between red, yellow and green light.

"What? You are in police office? Are you okay, Sakura?" now it was Syaoran's turn to engulf in panic.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Can you pick her up?" Sakura answered impatiently.

But Syaoran could not just ignore Sakura's situation, "Where is the police station? Maybe i should call Touya too."

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled fretfully. "I'm asking you whether you can pick Tomoyo up or not."

Syaoran was in silence for a minute and then said, "Yes, i can. Can you send me your cousin's picture and her complete name, so then i can recognize her?" Syaoran walked quickly to his car. He forgot his class at all. Actually he wanted to go to police office and accompanied Sakura, but his bestfriend ensured him that she did not need his help at this time. This made Syaoran felt a gloom in his heart. He indeed ignored Sakura these days after that last two weeks incidents. But he could not evade helping his bestfriend when she really needed him.

"Okay! Thanks, Syaoran!" said Sakura promptly and hung up their call right away.

Syaoran sighed to himself after he saw Sakura sent him an email in a minute. Even though he had asked for the picture, he did not even have an intention to look at it...

# !

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran tapped his feet to the ground impatiently. He was already on the arrival terminal and standing in the waiting line, just like tens of people who were doing just like him.

Two hours had passed by and he was starting to feel absurdly.

"What is it with this girl?" Syaoran nagged while looking at his watch.

He was looking around and his eyes caught a small éclairs shop at the corner of the terminal. He remembered that Sakura really liked that French cracknel.

"Maybe a little cracknel can bribe her." Syaoran murmured to himself.

When he was walking towards the shop, someone bumped to him and made him fall.

Syaoran groaned and was ready to chide that person, but he saw a figure lying down beside him.

"Hey, miss. Are you alright?" Syaoran poked the girl who responded nothing. Syaoran turned over her body and he realized that girl's sickly pale face and laboured breathing.

Syaoran looked over and found that everyone was looking at them.

"Hey." said him again, tried to shake the girl's body.

The girl was looking paler with each passing moment.

Syaoran was panicking and did not know what to do. He gulped and decided to bring the girl immediately to the nearest hospital with his car.

He was still thinking of Sakura's cousin when he was on the way to the hospital. He knew that he would receive a hell from Sakura later, but he had to help this girl.

"Sorry, Sakura." Syaoran murmured.

# !

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran was waiting in front of the emergency room after the nurses and doctor rushed the girl inside. He was still in shock because of her.

In the next minutes, he felt his vibrated phone and saw his bestfriend's name on the screen. He had prepared himself for the worst: Sakura's wrath.

"Sakura! I just wanted to tell you that i can't pick up your cousin. In the airport, a girl collapsed in front of me and i had to rush her to the hospital for first aid. I'm sorry that i just call you now." Syaoran said quickly before Sakura said something else.

And as he had predicted before, he could hear her scream at the other side of the phone, "What? Why don't you tell me earlier? Tomoyo must be still waiting and wondering why there's nobody to pick her up!"

Syaoran gulped, "Anyway how was at the police? Is everything okay?"

"I will tell you later, Syaoran. I have to rush to the airport for Tomoyo."

Syaoran could only hear a hung tone after that.

He sighed and looked at his bribe for Sakura. He would still try for it later.

An old man with a scrubs came out of the emergency room and walked towards him.

"Are you one of her relatives?" asked the man with a smile to Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head, "I don't know her. I was walking when she suddenly collapsed in front of me, so i took her immediately here."

The doctor nodded and smiled, "Can you accompany her until she wake up? It's always more comforting for the patient."

Syaoran doubted, but nodded at him. He was still a human. He still had his humanity.

A nurse brought him to the sick girl in the emergency room.

Syaoran grabbed a chair near the head of the bed and sat down. He looked at the girl. Her face was not pale anymore. He observed her figure. She had a waist-long wave black hair. Her delicate skin was creamy white. And her beautiful face looked really peaceful in her sleep...

Syaoran realized himself and quickly shook his head.

"What am i thinking?" He sighed and walked to the window beside her bed. At that time, something distracted him. He looked at bed file and read the name: Daidouji Tomoyo.

Syaoran frowned. He felt like her name was really familiar to him. And then he gaped.

# !

# !

# !

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly. She must be in the hospital again. Her weak body. she sighed to herself.

"Sakura must be really worried." she mumbled. She sat on her bed and caught a dashing figure sleeping beside her bed. She nearly screamed when she saw him, but she stopped. This man must have helped her to the hospital.

Tomoyo thoroughly scanned the man with her stunning amethyst eyes. His messy chestnut hair and his well-built figure.

And when she raised her eyes slowly to the top part of his being, the amber eyes opened and collided into her amethyst's.

# !

# !

# !


	4. Chapter 4 - Hunch

Hi, everyone!

How are you all? I hope all of you live fine, happy and well

Anyway i'd like to tell you that this story will be served in a quick rythm

# !

Special thanks to **SakuSyaoLvr** for the review! Yeah, i don't want to be that way too. Just let's see how it will go ;)

And thank you for everyone that read this story without made review! I know you were there! ;)

So, enjoy this 4th chapter!

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 4 – Hunch**

# !

# !

# !

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly. She must be in the hospital again. Her weak body. she sighed to herself.

"Sakura must be really worried." she mumbled. She sat on her bed and caught a dashing figure sleeping beside her bed. She nearly screamed when she saw him, but she stopped. This man must have been the one who helped her to the hospital.

Tomoyo thoroughly scanned the man with her stunning amethyst eyes. His messy chestnut hair and his well-built figure.

And when she raised her eyes slowly to the top part of his being, the amber eyes opened and collided into her amethyst's.

# !

# !

# !

Sakura ran frantically in the hospital's hallway, tried to look for her cousin's room. She had tried to call Tomoyo's cellphone thousand times when she heard that Syaoran could not pick her up. It was hours after until Tomoyo called her back and told her that she was in hospital. How should she have felt when her dearest cousin who just arrived in Japan, and had to get into hospital?

Sakura's heart jumped in relieve when she found the room. She rushed to open the door, "Tomoyo-chan! I'm really sorry that i could not..."

Sakura stopped to see whom Tomoyo was with.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran from her bed to tightly hug her cousin. "I'm the one who have to say sorry! You must be really worried of me!"

Sakura still freezed when she caught Syaoran's figure sitting beside her cousin's bed. So did Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" asked Sakura still in amazed.

Tomoyo looked at both of them, "Sakura, this is such a coincidence. When i was collapsed in the airport, i bumped into Li-kun. He did not even know who i was at that time! He just realized that i am your cousin, who he had to pick up at the airport, when i was already conscious."

"I'm sorry that i did not tell you any sooner." Syaoran mumbled, did not look at Sakura's face.

Sakura was silent for a moment before said, "It's alright! You have done your job perfectly, Syaoran!" Sakura patted his shoulders. "So, are you really alright now, Tomoyo? What did the doctor say?"

"There is nothing to be worried about. So, we have to go now!" said Tomoyo quickly as she tried to hide something. "Let's not waste time in a place like this!"

Tomoyo collected her stuffs and smiled softly when Syaoran did not let her carry her luggage.

"Let me do it." Syaoran smiled to her.

At that time, Sakura felt uneasy feeling stroke her being to see the two people in front of her.

# !

# !

# !

Sakura escorted Tomoyo to her mansion, while Syaoran had to come back to his house immediately to do something.

"Welcome back, Miss Tomoyo." her servants in mansion welcomed their young mistress gladly after years they did not see her.

"Thank you very much. I really miss all of you." Tomoyo smiled sincerely. "Can you prepare a good dinner for me and Sakura?"

Sakura stood behind Tomoyo uncomfortably. She knew that her cousin was always surrounded by her servants.

"Yes, Miss. Please enjoy your moment with Miss Sakura while waiting." The chief butler, Mrs. Sato, bowed and smiled to her mistress.

Tomoyo grabbed her cousin hand and ran to her room in the second floor.

"Tomoyo, be careful! You just got out from hospital!" Sakura exclaimed to her ecstatic cousin.

"I have to show you something! Now, you just need to sit there and wait for me!" commanded Tomoyo and she disappeared in an instance.

Sakura sighed. Her eyes surrounded her cousin's huge room. She smiled to remember they always spent nights here to have sleepovers. And the living room, when Tomoyo always had her small fashion show with Sakura as the model. This place does not change at all, Sakura thought.

Tomoyo's family was much wealthier than Sakura's and she was the only heiress to the Daidouji Company. But Tomoyo never felt that it could be such a distance with Sakura. They were like sisters. Sonomi always cared and loved Sakura as her daughter too. It was because Sonomi's relation with Nadeshiko was really close. And Sakura always missed her aunt and Tomoyo when they had moved abroad.

"Taa daa!" Tomoyo showed up holding two weird costumes.

Sakura directly knew what her cousin was trying to do. She shook her head. "No. Absolutely no, Tomoyo! The period for me as your model was over years ago."

Tomoyo scowled at Sakura, "C'mon, Sakura! I made this special only for you! I spent a year for these masterpieces!"

"No!" Sakura said sternly.

"But when will you start to look girly and throw away your manly behaviour?" Tomoyo pouted disappointedly. She knew that she had to stop whenever Sakura came to that tone. _She understood her cousin inside and out._

"I think it's not a bad thing." Sakura defended herself. There were already lots of people trying to make her look like her woman nature, but Sakura could always turn them down. And Tomoyo was not an exception for this case.

Tomoyo sighed, "Okay, i won't force you anymore."

Sakura felt relieved, because usually Tomoyo was stubborn as a mule when it came to her designs.

"_Otou-san _and _onii-chan_ send their greetings for you. They said that you have to go to our home someday to have dinner together." said Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "I miss Fujitaka _oji-san_ and Touya _onii-chan_ too."

# !

# !

# !

# !

They had a long chat, the typical one when you had not met each other for years, in the mansion's living room.

"Anyway, Sakura, is Li-kun your best friend that you always talk to me about?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

Of course Sakura knew that even though Syaoran was his best friend even since they were still in their mothers's wombs, Tomoyo would not know him. Tomoyo lived in the different city in her childhood. They only met each other when there were family meetings and the rest was by phone.

"Yes, it's him. Finally i can introduce my best friend to my best cousin." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo nodded and mused for a while, "He seems nice. Does he live near you?"

"Yeah. Our parents are bestfriends. I told you that i have known him practically all my life." Sakura laughed.

"That is such a sweet bestfriend story." Tomoyo smiled softly to her cousin. "What is he like, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned at Tomoyo and thought hard, "Hmm, sometimes he's really annoying. But he is a good boy and always be there whenever i need him. And the best point is, he is the only male friend of mine that Touya likes."

"I see. We can ask him to go out together with us someday. He's really interesting." Tomoyo added lightly.

And at that time Sakura saw Tomoyo's eyes that she indeed was really interested...

# !

# !

# !


	5. Chapter 5 - Attack

Hello, guys! It's already been a week! So, maybe all of you have noticed that i update this story every once in a week

Sooo, Christmas is just 5 days away from now! (if the Mayan prediction is slipped) Are you excited? What will you do at Christmas this year? For me, i really hope i can have a beautiful, silent and solemn Christmas with my family and best friends. And in advance, i'd like to wish all of you a very merry Christmas! Hope Papa Noel will get all your wish list true

And thank you very much for the alerts from **Mishrav Mikura** and **Nelanie**! It means a lot for me

If the Mayan prediction is true, and the world will go down on the 21st, I'd like to say that i love you, guys! I'm honoured to have all of you as my readers ;)

Enough for the forewords, let's get into the show!

Enjoy!

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 5 – Attack**

# !

# !

# !

And at that time Sakura saw Tomoyo's eyes that she indeed was really interested...

# !

# !

# !

It had been six months by since Tomoyo came back. And as she promised, Sakura had arranged some times for the three of them to go out together. Tomoyo and Syaoran's relations grew closer within time. They grew fond of each other. Sakura could feel this, but she did not _want_ to realize it. She still convinced herself that this was only her feeling. She tried to forget this weird thinking by practicing for the competitions even more.

But it was only the matter of time until the nightmarish thinking came true.

Syaoran called her phone and told her that he would come to her house in minutes.

Sakura waited patiently in her kitchen while sipped her coffee. She was wondering what made him rushed to meet her like this. Her heart was beating fast. Even she tried to find some girl clothes in her wardrobe, the one that she never touched before. She wore a white blouse that belonged to her late mother. And she clumsily combed her hair. She never really cared on how she managed it before.

She immediately opened the door when she heard Syaoran called her name. She could feel her body warmed up when she saw him. "Syaoran."

"Sakura…" Syaoran stood and gaped. He could not say anything to see her like this.

Sakura looked at him awkwardly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sick, Sakura?" Syaoran put his hand to her forehead.

"No, I'm not. Why is it with you?" asked Sakura agitatedly.

And then Syaoran started to laugh loudly.

"And why are you laughing now?" Sakura felt absurd. She regretted her clumsy decision to wear this kind of clothe.

"No, it is just funny to see you like this." Syaoran was still chuckling. He felt his tummy hurt a bit.

Sakura stomped her feet and got back to her room while Syaoran shouted at her. She immediately changed her usual clothe.

"This is really embarrassing." she mumbled to herself.

"Why do you change your clothe?" Syaoran asked when she came back from changing.

"Because someone thought that it was funny." Sakura answered with a sour face.

Syaoran laughed again, "I did not mean to offend you, Sakura! But you looked really cute with that blouse."

Sakura felt her face getting warm and she quickly changed the subject, "Why do you come here?"

Syaoran's face turned anxious again just like the first time he arrived at Sakura's house, "Sakura, you are the only one that might understand me right now. I can't think of somebody else beside you."

"What happened?" asked Sakura curiously.

Syaoran sat in front of Sakura and inhaled before he said, "I think i am in love with Tomoyo."

Sakura blinked.

She must have heard something wrong. "What? Can you repeat?"

"I love Tomoyo." said Syaoran again.

The words were like bangs in Sakura's head. The most dreaded thing she has ever imagined was already in front of her.

"Sakura?"

Syaoran called her name repeatedly. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yes?" It was the only word that she could say after came back to her mind.

Syaoran's amber eyes begged at her emerald eyes.

# !

# !

# !

# !

Sakura sat beside the window in her room. Syaoran's words were ringing in her head for days. He had not told Tomoyo. But Sakura knew that Tomoyo would welcome Syaoran's feeling. She could feel that.

Sakura came down of her house and found his brother was reading newspaper in the living room.

Touya saw her from his newspaper, "Oi, _kaijuu_."

And it was not like usual, Sakura did not scolded him for calling her that. "_Onii-chan_, will you practice basketball with me?"

Touya frowned and his brotherly radar alerted him that his little sister needed someone right now. "Okay."

They took a basketball and went to the court near their house.

They played fairly for like fifteen minutes, but Touya could always beat Sakura. She really seemed unfocused. It was really not her usual self.

"So, can you tell me what is wrong?" asked Touya when they finally sat down after one hour passed. Sakura was panting from their short game.

"How can you know that there is something wrong with me?" Sakura glanced at her brother. She was still breathless.

Touya chuckled and ruffled her auburn hair, "I am your brother, Sakura. I can feel if my little sister is in trouble."

"Trouble with myself, to be exact." Sakura muttered.

Touya was silent and waiting for her.

"How do you know that you love Kaho _onee-chan_?" asked Sakura, mentioned her brother's girlfriend.

Touya raised his eyebrows, but answered, "It's difficult to describe. Love is not something that can be explained, Sakura. You have to experience it yourself."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm confused."

"So, do you fall in love with someone?" Touya smirked at his sister.

"I don't say that." Sakura blushed and turned her face.

Touya chuckled and patted Sakura's head, "Don't worry, _kaijuu_. If he's meant to be for you, he will come to you."

Sakura smiled weakly, "I hope so."

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran sat nervously and moving his right leg impatiently. He wore a set of tuxedo which made him feel really stupid. But he had to do this. He already reserved a place in one of the fanciest restaurants in Tomoeda. He even chose the best spot for _them _and had prepared something if this thing went well.

Syaoran stood immediately as he saw graceful young lady walked to him.

Tomoyo smiled faintly at Syaoran. She was really stunning in his eyes. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly until her knees. Her pair of stiletto was perfect for her slender legs.

Syaoran gulped jittery. But he knew that he could not act this way. Syaoran came closer at her and kissed her back hand. "Good evening, Tomoyo-san. You look really beautiful tonight."

Tomoyo blushed. She could feel her heart beating like mad. Only Syaoran that could ever make her feel this way.

She smiled mischievously, "So, do I only look beautiful at this night?"

"You always look beautiful every time." Syaoran corrected and helped her to sit.

They called the waiter and said their orders.

They spent the night talking about their family and friends, their activities and other things. Syaoran's eyes never left Tomoyo's figure. He was head over heels for her. She was perfect for him.

Tomoyo looked at the view outside the restaurant. She sighed in comfort, "This is so lovely."

The restaurant was indeed located at the valley which made it the best spot to see all over Tomoeda town. The lights from the town could be seen clearly from their place. But Syaoran still kept his gaze at the girl in front of him.

"You are absolutely lovelier." said Syaoran silently.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and blushed.

She shivered a little because of the cold. Syaoran noticed this and went near her. He removed his tuxedo and cover Tomoyo with it.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, sent a chill to his body.

He did not move from his position. He looked closely to Tomoyo. "Can you look down to the pool?"

Tomoyo felt like her heart was going to explode in any moment because of this distance with Syaoran. She could smell his hypnotic perfume, and she could clearly see his handsome face.

Tomoyo held her breath and turned her head to look down to the pool.

There she could see lots of candle shaped those three words. She felt bliss engulfed her soul. She felt that she could not breathe. She shed a tear and looked at the man in front of her.

Their faces were just a few centimeters away.

"I love you, Tomoyo Daidouji." Syaoran said gently.

Tomoyo wanted to embrace him. Tomoyo wanted to say that she loved him too. Tomoyo wanted to kiss him right away. But she could feel that her eyes drooped down as her chest covered with pain.

# !

# !

# !


	6. Chapter 6 - Dark

HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

As a Christmas present for my lovely readers, i especially post this Chapter 6 today! Yeay!

This chapter is dedicated to **Ryunhee Kim**, one of my best friends. Hope your Christmas will be bright and merry, dear. Miss you!

And a sincere thank you to **SakuSyaoLvr **for always being there to post reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you have a wonderful Christmas holiday!

Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hohoho

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 6 – Dark**

# !

# !

# !

Tomoyo wanted to embrace him. Tomoyo wanted to say that she loved him too. Tomoyo wanted to kiss him right away. But she could feel that her eyes drooped down as her chest covered with pain.

# !

# !

# !

The next thing that Tomoyo saw when she woke up at the hospital was Syaoran. He was sleeping in the edge of her bed. Tomoyo smiled faintly. It was just like the first time they met. It always ended in a hospital.

Tomoyo caressed his chestnut hair gently.

Tears streamed down to her cheeks. She could not do this to him.

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran woke up. He stirred drowsily from his seat. He forced his eyes opened. "Tomoyo, why are you crying?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't do this to you, Syaoran. You cannot love me. I will only hurt you."

Syaoran confusedly looked at her. "Why can't i? Do you feel any pains again, Tomoyo?"

"You are the one that going to be in pain, Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled while crying her heart out.

"I am sick! I am so sick! And I am going to die! You should leave me or I will hurt you in the end." she sobbed. Her hands covered her face. She actually did not want Syaoran to see her like this.

Syaoran pulled her into his warm arms, "I know that. But i love you, Tomoyo. And I will never leave you.

"Did not I tell you that you will only be hurt if you love me?" Tomoyo continued to sob in his embrace.

Syaoran caressed her hair and closed his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid that I will be hurt, Tomoyo. I will only be hurt if I have to leave you."

# !

# !

# !

Sakura stood outside Tomoyo's room.

There were two things that made her shocked today. First was when Sonomi told her that Tomoyo actually had a genetic heart disease. All this time, their family kept this secret tight. Sonomi took Tomoyo abroad for getting treatments, but it was a vain. Tomoyo's heart was still deteriorating.

The second was when she accidentally heard all of it from Tomoyo and Syaoran. She knew that she had nothing to do anymore.

No. She exactly did not know what she had to do.

She walked outside the hospital. Her mind was empty.

Love?

Was this really love?

She did not even know what the definition of love was. So she should not quickly conclude this as love. Or not?

She looked at the grey sky. The soft rain droplets were starting to fall. She did not even care that it got her body all soaked and wet.

"Do you know what love is?"

# !

# !

# !

Sakura became really silent these days. She preferred to stay in her room. She only went out from her room when it was time to eat, bath, go to university and practice. Her emerald eyes were somber. She locked herself from people. Even Touya could not persuade her.

"Let her be, Touya. She needs time to think." Fujitaka said to his son when Touya could not stand of his sister anymore.

"But she's starting to look like dracula. Don't you see that, _otou-san_? I have to investigate what has happened to her." said Touya worriedly.

Fujitaka smiled, "Sakura is already a young adult. She knows what to do. She just needs time."

Touya sighed. He knew that his father was right. But he could not stand to see her sister like this. He hoped the real Sakura would come back as soon as possible.

"Touya, can you send this to Tomoyo's house?" Fujitaka prepared lots of delectable foods in a box. He felt sorry after hearing what happened to Tomoyo. It must have been really tough for Sonomi. He owed Sonomi when she always had been there to comfort him after Nadeshiko's death.

Touya nodded at his father and got ready to his aunt's house.

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran looked at his cell phone. He had tried to call Sakura a thousand times. It had been weeks since the last time he saw his best friend. He really needed her right now. He felt like he was in his most miserable moments right now. He needed someone to support him.

Syaoran wanted to go to Sakura's house, but he could not leave Tomoyo. Tomoyo really needed him at her side. Even though Tomoyo never said that to him.

Tomoyo smiled at his lover weakly, "You have to go to meet Sakura, Syaoran. I'm alright."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo's pale face. He did not have a heart to leave her even for a second. He was afraid that something could happen to her. But he needed Sakura too…

"I will not die if you leave me for a while." teased Tomoyo.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo angrily, "Don't ever say that word again, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo halted. She knew that Syaoran still could not accept that possibility. But he had to. She already felt that it was coming.

Syaoran pulled Tomoyo to his embrace and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry, honey. I am just afraid. I do not want to lose you."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She leaned her head at his sturdy chest. "I'm sorry too, Syaoran. I do not want to lose you too."

# !

# !

# !

Sakura was running at her university basketball court. It was already dark. All of her team mates were already back home. She was the only one who kept practicing. She needed something to distract her mind, and practicing was the best solution for her.

She was running with all of her might. She did not care though her body screamed at her to stop. She just wanted to forget everything.

Sakura took a basketball and started to dribble to the wicket. She dribbled the ball repeatedly until someone interrupted her moment.

"Sakura."

She knew the voices. She sighed. He was the last person she wanted to meet right now.

"Sakura!" Syaoran went near her.

"What?" Sakura asked shortly. She was still dribbling the ball without even looking at him.

Syaoran halted in shock. He was always wondering why Sakura did not show up all these time.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Syaoran straightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Sakura answered quickly, still did not look at him.

Syaoran sighed and came close to Sakura, "Don't lie to me, Sakura. You know it won't ever work. There IS something wrong here."

"You should ask yourself." Sakura started to run slowly and dribble.

"What?"

"You are the only one who has something wrong." Sakura put the ball to the basket.

"So, can you tell me?" Syaoran yelled at her.

Sakura sighed, "I already told you that you have to ask yourself."

"The only one who has something wrong is you, Sakura!" shouted Syaoran angrily. "You ignore me and Tomoyo for weeks. When you know that Tomoyo needs her close people to be there for her! When you know that i need someone who can support me at these hard times! I am your bestfriend and she is your cousin, for God's sake!"

Sakura felt anger heat her body. She threw the ball hardly into Syaoran and hit his chest.

"It is not all about you and Tomoyo, shithead!" snapped Sakura. She could not hold it any longer. "Can't you just stop for a while and realize that there IS me here? The world does not belong to only both of you. And if you still consider me as your best friend, you won't forget me that easily."

Syaoran totally shocked. He knew that Sakura was bad-tempered, but she would never do this to him.

"You have changed, Sakura. I don't know you anymore."

Sakura laughed flatly, "Welcome to the reality."

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "They are right. You are taking me for granted all this time."

And then he left Sakura in a dark court and in a dark heart.

# !

# !

# !


	7. Chapter 7 - All I Know

How was your Christmas, guys? I hope it was a very good one for all of you :D

2013 is coming anyway! What are you going to do for the celebration? ;)

Special thank you for **amwick** and **504** for the alerts!

So now, let's roll into the seventh chapter!

# !

# !

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter ****7**** – ****All I Know**

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "They are right. You are taking me for granted all this time."

And then he left Sakura in a dark court and in a dark heart.

# !

# !

# !

Months had passed by as the winter came. Syaoran never went to Sakura anymore. He had stopped talking to her, likewise Sakura. Tomoyo had tried repeatedly to persuade both of them to make peace, but it was a waste. Both of them were stubborn as hell.

While Tomoyo's condition was deteriorating much faster that they had predicted before. She was getting weaker each day. Even she could not walk much as she always needed a breather to do it. The doctors had put Tomoyo on the first list of heart donor, but it had not come until now. Sonomi did everything to see her lovely daughter recovered. But it was like they were waiting in vain.

Syaoran was oppressed. He felt really helpless. Contradicted with his manly well-being, he always cried silently at night to think of Tomoyo and Sakura. He did not know what made his relation and Sakura went south. He could not think of what was his mistake. Without telling Tomoyo, he had tried to contact Sakura, but she totally ignored him. He had gone to her home, but Touya told him to not disturb her, that she needed time to figure all out.

He was frustrated. He wanted everything to just stop.

# !

# !

# !

It was midnight and Syaoran tried to get some fresh air outside. He needed some good distractions. But still his mind would be filled with Tomoyo or Sakura. He had told his huge clan to help him to get a heart donor for Tomoyo. A huge clan like Li could practically do everything impossible in this world. Syaoran really crossed his finger this time. There was nearly short time for Tomoyo. He even could not think of the possibility for his girl friend to not get a heart donor. While Sakura was still the case...

Suddenly Syaoran heard a scream broke the night silence. His alarm made his body automatically in protective gesture. He already mastered all skill of material arts since he was still a kid. There he heard someone screamed and cried again. He saw a group of people down the road.

"I'm sorry! I won't do that again. Please don't hit me again." A girl sobbed hardly in an absolute fear. Syaoran could feel that.

"If you try to run once again, i will break your legs and arms! Do you understand?" a man barked at the young girl and snatched her hair.

Syaoran could hear a slap sound and the girl screamed and sobbed much harder. He went near them, "Hey, didn't your mother tell you that it's a foul thing to abuse children?"

The two men squinted at Syaoran.

"Don't teach us how to do our things, kid. Do not interfere or you will be sorry later." the same man that slapped the girl growled at Syaoran.

"Let her go." Syaoran said sternly.

The other man snarled and went near Syaoran, "This boy is starting to get on my nerve."

That man tried to beat him but Syaoran dodged. Instead Syaoran hit him on the cheek and squeezed his hands until he screamed. Syaoran threw the man to the asphalt and would like to continue with the other man.

"You!" the last man growled at Syaoran and yelled as he tried to run to Syaoran.

But Syaoran's reflex was too good for him. He bumped into a car in front of him and Syaoran punched his back and his nape until he fainted.

Syaoran sighed to see the two men unconscious and looked back at the crying girl.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" asked Syaoran carefully.

The girl seemed terrified.

"Don't be afraid, you are safe now. I will take you to the police office." Syaoran said and held her arms.

"T-thank you, Sir." the girl said stammering.

I am not a 'sir', said Syaoran to himself.

# !

# !

# !

It was nearly a full day every time Sakura had a practice. The competition was coming and she had to push herself to intense her practice. She trained herself much everyday in the running part, since she felt it was her weakness. She always ran much slower than her team mates. And she did not want to be the cause of her team's defeat.

Sakura stopped for a while to take a breath and drank from her bottle. She was panting really hard. She was about to continue when Chiharu shouted to call her name.

"Sakura!"

Sakura smiled weakly to her, "What's up, Chiharu?"

"Stop training! You are already tired. You should go home now." stated Chiharu sternly. She knew that Sakura was a hard worker, but it had been days since she saw Sakura forced herself till drained. She was afraid that Sakura could not last long.

"No, Chiharu. I'm not tired. I just need a little rest. I have to continue practicing." Sakura shrugged off.

"You should stop forcing yourself too much! It will strain you!" said Chiharu worriedly.

"I can't. You know that our rival is one of the best teams in Japan! I should work much harder to get us a victory." Sakura replied stubbornly. She wanted perfection this time. No one could stop her.

She started to run again while Chiharu waited for her impatiently.

# !

# !

# !

Tomoyo sat on the hospital's park. Her doctor had finally fulfilled her wish to go out of her room. She really needed a fresh air. She felt that she would go insane for being confined in that white hospital room any longer.

There were a lot of kids running away in the park. She saw some elders and adults walked slowly, enjoying the sunlight. Tomoyo sighed softly.

Tomoyo felt someone hugged her from the back.

"Hey, dear."

Syaoran kissed her top head.

Tomoyo smiled and leaned to his arms, "It is really relaxing here."

"I know. I already said thank to the doctor for letting you out." Syaoran sat beside Tomoyo. He still hugged her.

Both of them enjoyed the park scene. It was really peaceful.

"I really love kids." Tomoyo said. "I wanted to have lots of daughters and sons."

"Why did you say it in past tense?" Syaoran frowned.

Tomoyo was silent for a moment before she murmured, "Because i know it's impossible now."

It was Syaoran's turn to be in silence.

"I wanted to become a grandmother too. I wanted to walk together with my husband in the park when we are old. I wanted to have a big family." she continued.

Syaoran closed his eyes and felt a tear streamed on his face, "We still can do that, baby."

"You can. And you will do that for me." said Tomoyo in whisper. She put a smile on her pale face.

Syaoran felt his world turned upside down to hear those words.

# !

# !

# !

Sakura could not sleep at all last night. She regretted that she did not hear Chiharu's words. Now her legs felt really stiff.

"Good morning, _otou-san_." said Sakura when she went down to the kitchen.

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. He was baking waffles for breakfast. "Good morning, my dear. Why do you walk like that?"

Sakura looked at her limping legs, "Ah, it's just a little tired, _otou-san_."

"You have to take a rest today then. How can you work your all for the competition with those legs?" Fujitaka said in concern.

"Yes, i will. I have no lecture today. Don't worry, _otou-san_." Sakura smiled and grabbed a plate of waffle.

Sakura got back to her room when Fujitaka went to the office. Touya had gone even before her dad and now she was alone in her house. Sakura decided to clean up her room. She always loved to see a tidy room, even though a tomboy girl always had a messy image. But she was not that kind.

After cleaning out her room, she went outside to the market to shop for groceries. She had checked that their refrigerator was nearly empty. She walked slowly with her still-stiff legs. When she was about to go inside the store, she could feel someone bump hard into her. She fell down and saw that it was Syaoran. But he seemed panic.

"Syaoran?" asked Sakura amazed.

Syaoran looked at her in horror, "Sakura, there are some people chasing me! You have to tell the police right now after this! I will try to deceive them!"

Sakura gawked at him. She did not understand his words. "What do you mean, Syaoran? Who's chasing you?"

"I don't have time to explain, just do like i said!" Syaoran spoke forcefully.

And the next time, Sakura saw he ran and there were some people chased him. Sakura was starting to panic and called the police with her phone. While she was thinking hard how to help Syaoran...

# !

# !

# !

Sakura ran with all her might, ignoring her sore legs. She tried to chase Syaoran and the men. She saw they went into the small valley of the town. Sakura knew that there were four persons that chasing Syaoran. She had to think hard about how to help Syaoran.

She nearly lost their tracks when she heard some yells and smacks.

"Didn't i tell you that you will be sorry, kid?" a man shouted and the next Sakura heard Syaoran screamed in pain.

She had no time to feel afraid. She ran and bumped at the men and tried to punch them.

Sakura saw that Syaoran sprawled at the ground with a very bad shape. His face was all bruised and full of bloods.

"Don't hurt him!" Sakura tried to smack one of the men.

The men were in wrathful to see someone interrupted them, "Who are you, bitch? Don't have a finger in the pie with something that you don't understand!"

A man slapped Sakura on the face and she screamed.

Syaoran saw Sakura in the ground with his half blind eyes. His heart felt tortured to see Sakura like that. He stood up and barked to them in anger, "Don't touch her!"

Syaoran collected all his energy and blew some punches away to the gang and they fell down.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed and went near him. She cried hard to see Syaoran's condition.

"We have to run away!" said Syaoran in hurry.

Sakura nodded and they ran from them.

But suddenly Syaoran fell down. He did not have any energy left.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed in worry. Her cheeks were already wet of tears.

"Sakura, you have to go." Syaoran was panting hardly.

Sakura shook her head, "No! I won't leave you!"

Syaoran did not have strength to debate her. His eyes were drooping.

Sakura was thinking hard. She was really panic. The police would come soon. She only needed to buy them time.

And then a plan came to her head. She dragged Syaoran's weak body behind a gigantic stone. She made sure that he would not be seen by them before she ran away.

She looked at him for the last time and then ran with all her might.

She could see the men near them. She ran until she reached a safe place which far from Syaoran's place and yelled, "Here you, stupid shitheads!"

She saw them coming into her and she started to run again.

"There they are!"

Sakura smiled forcefully, knew that they had fell into her trap.

She kept running away inside the valley. But she could feel her legs already in huge fatigue.

"Please don't give in now!" Sakura forced herself.

At that time Sakura's legs were giving in and made her sliding down to the valley. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The last thing that she remembered was all she knew that she had to help Syaoran...

# !

# !

# !


	8. Chapter 8 - Shattered

Happy New Year 2013 all! Hope this new year will bring more prosperities, health, happiness and success to all of us ^o^

Anyway i really really give my sincere gratitudes for the reviews and alert in the previous chapter. Especially to **Saki-Hime** who had been willing to take her time to drop such an important and constructive suggestions for me. I'm really honored! Actually this is really the first time for me to write an English fiction. I never did that before. So i'm kinda afraid that my writing will be such an eyesore _ but of course, I will always try to improve my writings more!

And special thank you to **James Birdsong **as well! I'm really glad that you like this story ;)

I'm sorry that i took a very long time to post this 8th chapter and perhaps i will end this story in the next chapter, so please keep anticipating it! ;)

# !

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

# !

# !

# !

**HEART**

**Chapter 8 – ****Shattered**

# !

# !

# !

At that time Sakura's legs were giving in and made her sliding down to the valley. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The last thing she remembered was all she knew that she had to help Syaoran...

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran felt pains all over his body. He could not even open his eyes.

"Syaoran!"

He heard someone calling his name.

"Syaoran, can you hear me? Please wake up, Syaoran!"

He knew this squeaky voice. This was his sister, Fuutie.

Syaoran tried to mumble to her, "I'm alright."

And then Fuutie screamed to call the doctor after she heard his voice.

He felt into unconsciousness once again.

# !

# !

# !

Fujitaka and Touya were running frantically in the hospital hallway. The police office had called and told them that Sakura fell into the valley and was in critical condition.

"We are Sakura Kinomoto's family, and we are informed that she is in this hospital for emergency aid." Fujitaka talked to the nurse in the reception.

The nurse frowned and recognized Sakura's name, "Please follow me."

They walked quickly to the emergency room.

The nurse talked to them in a hurry, "The doctors are waiting for you because they have to make a vital decision."

Two old men were waiting for them with grim faces.

"How is my daughter?" asked Fujitaka straightly.

One of the doctors shook Fujitaka's hands and said, "I am Doctor Hara, and this is Doctor Kawano. Please sit down first."

Doctor Hara and Kawano smiled to the panic Fujitaka and Touya.

"What happened to Sakura?" asked Touya.

"She fell down to the valley and we found that she got badly injured on her left leg." Doctor Kawano explained.

"And we have to do something immediately to overcome this. We need to amputate Sakura's left leg. Or else her condition will get much worse." Doctor Hara said slowly. He knew that her family would be shock to hear this.

Fujitaka and Touya were totally aghast to listen to them.

"What? You have to amputate one of her legs?" asked Touya in fear.

Fujitaka's face turned really pale, but he stayed calm. "We need to discuss about this with her first."

Doctor Hara and Kawano nodded in understood. They knew that this would be really hard for the family and the patient.

# !

# !

# !

The same nurse took them to the patient room where Sakura was.

Fujitaka saw her daughter was sleeping with a fearful expression on her face. Sakura was hooked up to an IV and an oxygen mask. Her left leg was bandaged. She looked totally in mess and this made Fujitaka's heart shattered.

He neared her daughter and kissed her forehead.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She whispered, "_Otou-san_?"

Fujitaka smiled sadly to her daughter, "How are you feeling right now, dear?"

Sakura did not answer. She was silent. She was scanning her father and brother's expressions. "What did they tell you?"

Fujitaka and Touya could not see Sakura's face.

Sakura could feel that there was something wrong. She looked at them thoroughly. She snatched the oxygen mask off of her.

"They want to amputate my legs, don't they?" asked Sakura trembling.

Fujitaka caressed Sakura's hair gently. "They want to save you, Sakura."

Sakura was completely shocked. She closed her eyes.

"I don't want to do it. I will never let them take away my legs." Sakura said firmly.

"But, dear..."

"I WON'T EVER DO THAT, _OTOU-SAN_! Don't you listen to me?" Sakura snapped emotionally.

Fujitaka and Touya halted in shock, but they recovered soon. They knew that this must have been really hard for Sakura.

Tears fell from Sakura's emerald eyes. She did not mean to snap his father. She did not want to hurt him. But she hurt much. She lost direction. And she was torn apart.

Sakura looked at her father and brother and said slowly, "Don't tell Syaoran about this."

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran walked slowly in the hospital corridor while dragging his IV stick. He still wore the patient gown. He was grateful despite his condition; he was in the same hospital as Tomoyo. He wanted to see her badly.

Syaoran opened the door to see his lover was sleeping in peace. Tomoyo did not know about he was injured and got into hospital. He did not want to make her worry, so he was thankful that she was sleeping.

He sat beside her bed and sighed. He looked at Tomoyo's extremely pale face. His heart felt stabbed. Her condition was really getting worse. She looked thinner by each day. There was no pink hue in her cheek like usual. He even could see her cheekbone.

He dropped a tear. He always prayed every night that a miracle would come and healed Tomoyo. Even though he never believed in God before.

He could not stand to see her like this.

He would do everything for her.

Tears swiftly flew, wetting his face. He was crying his heart out. It should have not been like this.

# !

# !

# !

Sakura clammed up in front of Tomoyo's room. She saw Syaoran tore apart to see Tomoyo in this condition.

Her emerald eyes were full with tears.

It was unfair.

Why did not he care to her just like he did to Tomoyo? He even knew Sakura much longer than Tomoyo. Why he could not see her?

Sakura wiped her tears. She steered her wheelchair and went back to her room.

Her chest was tight. Her heart felt wretched all over.

She cried her heart out.

She could not handle the pain.

# !

# !

# !

Three days later...

Syaoran was walking to Sakura's room. He had just realized that he was with Sakura at the valley. His mind was so full of Tomoyo these days, he could not think of anything else. He felt so sorry that he forgot his bestfriend who had saved him from those scoundrels.

He opened the door slowly and found Sakura was watching television in front of her bed. He saw her left leg was bandaged and she seemed so messy.

"Sakura." He got near her, but Sakura refused to look at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry that i just visited you now."

Sakura did not say anything. She kept staring at the television.

Syaoran saw that her face looked so hard. "Sakura, are you okay?"

He wanted to hold her hand but Sakura blinked and snapped him, "Don't touch me!"

Syaoran despaired. "Sakura, please. I can't stand this any longer. Tomoyo is in critical condition and you kept ignoring me like this. I don't know what to do."

"Just go." Sakura whispered slowly, still refused to look at Syaoran.

A single tear dropped from the amber eyes. "Sakura..."

Sakura's body was trembling and she took a glass and threw it away to Syaoran. A blare from the shattered glass fulfilled the room.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" screamed Sakura. She threw other things towards Syaoran hysterically.

Syaoran was in total shock. He could not move. He could not believe his eyes. Sakura, her bestfriend, could be like this. He did not care that his legs were bleeding because of the shatters.

He shook his head in disbelief.

And he went out.

He left Sakura.

Sakura stared at the place where Syaoran had stood. And once again her emerald eyes could not hold the sorrows any longer...

Any longer...

# !

# !

# !


	9. Chapter 9 - Heart

How was your first days at 2013, guys? I hope you have already been given signs that this year would be super! Thank you very much for **James Birdsong**for dropping review for the previous chapter!

Just like i told you before, this time i post the last two chapter at once and therefore i end this story.

Okay, this is a little bit sad. This is really the first time I wrote fiction in English and i still really feel bad for a lot of my lacks. I promise i will always improve my writing! My wish is that i won't be an eyesore anymore for my readers in the next stories _

I would like to give my most sincere gratitude to all of you that post reviews and alerts since the first chapter:

**SakuSyaoLvr**, **hannahchuu **(anyway i just realized that you own _Intro: For A Wish_! for heaven's sake, i really love that touching story!), **Ryunhee Kim** (one of my best friend and best artist ever! i won't forget our great times in the black bear city!), **Mishrav Mikura**, **Nelanie**, **amwick**, **504**, **Ceciali**, **James Birdsong**, and **Saki-Hime!**

It is really an honour that i received a lot of constructive messages for you, guys!

And i sincerely thank for all of you that read this story without dropping any reviews and alerts!

It is really good to know that there is somebody who know that I am a writer

Writing is my passion in life. It is in my blood and breath. I will never stop writing as long as i live ~

So then, enjoy these last two chapters then!

Anyway, if any of you are interested to watch the original movie, please send me PM! I will give you the movie link! The good news is that the movie is English subbed!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

* * *

**HEART**

**Chapter ****9**** – ****Heart**

* * *

Sakura stared at the place where Syaoran had stood. And once again her emerald eyes could not hold the sorrows any longer...

Any longer...

* * *

Seven days later.

Syaoran was getting to lose hope. Tomoyo was extremely weak now. She even could not stay awake for a long time. And the worst thing was that he could not do anything to help her. This made Syaoran felt tortured.

Syaoran was going out of Tomoyo's room to get some more flowers that she loved, when he saw Sonomi talking with Tomoyo's doctors. She seemed so relieved. Syaoran went near her and asked her, "What happened, Daidouji-san? Is there something wrong with Tomoyo?"

Sonomi saw Syaoran and immediately hugged him while crying, "Syaoran, finally there is a heart donor for Tomoyo! Our Tomoyo can be saved!"

Syaoran felt like the burden in his heart was lifted.. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Thanks, God..."

* * *

2 years later...

Syaoran hurried to go out from his office. He had a promise with his fiancée to accompany her to have a look for the wedding dress. He went into his car and drove frantically. He did not want to make his fiancée wait for him. It was not so gentleman.

It was a good thing that there was no traffic jams like usual, and he could be at the bridal in the next twenty minutes. He ran to the building and found his fiancée was waiting for him patiently.

"Tomoyo, dear, I'm really sorry for being late." Syaoran kissed Tomoyo softly and embraced her.

Tomoyo smiled. There was no sickly pale face of hers anymore. The usual pink hue on her cheeks had always prettified her figure. "It's okay, Syaoran. It's not a big thing."

Syaoran smiled at her. He never stopped giving his thanks that he could see glows in Tomoyo's face again. These two years they had live a happy life and they would enter the next stage of their relations in one week. He was the happiest man ever.

The bridal women helped Tomoyo to change into the wedding gown. In any minutes Syaoran could see his most beautiful bride in the world. His heart was beating like mad when he saw his fiancée in that outfit. He could not wait to hold her hand and make their vow for life in front of the pastor.

"You look beautiful." Syaoran kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

"You look handsome too." she replied.

She was deeply in love with him and no one could change that.

They smiled to each other.

"Syaoran..."

"Yes, honey?" Syaoran looked at her little angel.

"You should tell Sakura. You have to stop ignoring her." Tomoyo said gently. "I want her to be in our wedding. She is your best friend and my cousin."

Syaoran halted. It was difficult for him. He had stopped to see and talk to Sakura since what happened at that night in the hospital two years ago.

"I don't know, honey. I'm not sure she wants to meet me. She hates me." Syaoran answered doubtfully.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes softened, "You have to try. For me. For you. And for Sakura. Please."

Syaoran sighed and nodded, "Okay, i will go to her. Just pray that she won't kill me."

Tomoyo chuckled, "She won't do that."

* * *

Syaoran drove to Sakura's home. He was praying that this would go well. He did not meet her for two years. Right after Tomoyo's surgery, they moved to another city, since the doctor said that Tomoeda's weather was not good for her health recovery.

Actually Syaoran really missed Sakura. He missed to see her face and her smile. But he doubted every time he wanted to meet her and say sorry. Because he had already said thousands of sorry that he did not even know what those were for.

He stopped in front of the honey small house. It seemed so quiet there. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. He went outside his car and kept praying that Sakura would not get mad when she saw him.

He pressed the bell and waited.

The door opened and revealed a woman that he did not know.

"Good afternoon, i'd like to meet Sakura." said Syaoran to the woman. Maybe she was one of their relatives.

"Sakura? I think you got the wrong house. There is nobody named Sakura here." answered the woman confusedly.

"What? Wait, i really know that this is Kinomoto family's residence. They have lived here for years." said Syaoran suspiciously.

The woman seemed to think hard, "Ah, maybe you mean the previous family that used to live here? They have moved since two years ago. My parents bought this house from them."

Syaoran was agape. "They have moved? Do you know where they move to?"

The woman shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately i don't know about that. Maybe you can call them if you still have their numbers."

Syaoran left the home in great shock.

"She did not even bother to tell me that she has moved!" he grumbled. "Should i call her mobile?"

At first, his pride told him no, but he ignored that. He dialed Sakura's number.

"_The number that you__'re calling__ is not registered. Please recheck the number."_

"What?" Syaoran stared at his phone. "She even changed her number?"

He sighed hopelessly, "Now what should i do?"

He suddenly remembered Touya, "Why didn't i remember him?"

Syaoran tried to call Touya and it was connected. He was waiting for his answer.

"Hello?" he could hear Touya's husky voice.

"Touya, this is Syaoran. I just went to your house and the new occupant told me that your family has moved. Can i get your new address?" said Syaoran quickly. He did not want Touya ignore his call.

There was a long silence before Touya spoke up.

"You can come at Huchigami Akiruno-shi number 14." Touya said shortly.

"Okay. Thank you, Touya." Syaoran straightly. He drove his car to the address.

He was still thinking about what he should say to Sakura.

After a long searching, he spotted a wooden house with number fourteen on it. He inhaled and got himself ready before knocked the door.

Touya's face showed up in front of him.

"Touya! How are you? It's been a long time." Syaoran greeted him in anxiety.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Touya invited him to the living room.

"I'm really great!" Syaoran answered with a big smile. "So, can you tell me why your family moved here?"

Touya halted. He scanned the man in front of him for a while, "Because we have to."

Syaoran looked at Touya, confusedly. But he stopped to be more curious. He could ask Sakura later. "So, is Sakura home? I have to meet her."

"You can go to her room. It's upstairs." said Touya without looking at him.

Syaoran shrugged even though he felt a bit weird. Touya did not answer his question.

He walked to Sakura's room. He could recognize it. The room looked really the same as in her old house. He opened the door and found the usual room of hers. A small room but comfortable. He could see that she still kept the photograph of him and her. Syaoran smiled. At least he knew that Sakura was not that mad of him.

He sat in front of her desk. And here it was, he saw a baby blue envelope in the surface. He could see his name on it in Sakura's handwriting.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and took it.

He opened the envelope to see a letter inside of it. And he read that letter...

* * *

_Love and heart..._

_What is love?_

_Love is when you cannot find the perfect word to express the feeling inside._

_Love is when you are confused of yourself._

_Love is when you try so hard to ignore yourself._

_Love is when you don't know what to do,_

_But in the end, you know what you have to do._

* * *

_What is heart?_

_Heart is helpless._

_Heart is weak._

_Heart is foolish._

_Heart is __absurd._

_But in the end, love gives heart a sanctuary when it can be stronger._

_And in that sanctuary, they could live together._

* * *

Syaoran frowned to read the poem. He did not know why his heart felt really miserable after reading it. He felt something strange here.

Syaoran walked quickly to the living room and found Touya was still there. His face was full of sadness.

"When will she be home?"

* * *

I left you.

I left you.

That was the last thing i did to you.

I should have realized that you were suffering because of me.

I should have not let myself gave up on you that easy.

I should have not left you alone.

And now you left me alone forever.

* * *

It was finally his wedding. He should have felt happy. He should have been the happiest man in the world right now. But his heart was empty. He was still in mourning to know that his bestfriend had passed away two years ago. Sakura had donated her heart to Tomoyo, and she told Sonomi and her family to not tell the truth to Syaoran.

_Let him know the truth by himself._

And now, he was standing in front of his wife-to-be. He could feel her presence in Tomoyo. She would always be there to give them hope to live...

The wedding had finally been over. But his family and wife knew that he was still mourning. He had tried his best to feel happy, but he just could not. He went out to freshen his mind. He let his feet directed himself. He could not think with his brain.

Syaoran stopped his steps. He looked around where his feet had brought him.

He was standing in front of the tree house, that his and Sakura's parents built for them.

He sighed feebly. He climbed up the stairs of the old tree house. He could still fit on it even though the last time he had been there was twelve years ago.

He looked around the tree house. He could hear the birds chirps. That such atmosphere gave him an unknown comfort.

He knew that she was here too with him right now.

And then he saw it.

He saw a writing carved on the trees.

And his body was suddenly spun.

The writing had answered all his doubts these years.

* * *

**Sakura loves Syaoran**


	10. Epilogue

**HEART - EPILOGUE**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMPS and Heart belongs to Hanny R. Saputra.

* * *

"It's finally done! It's here, Syaoran-kun!"

A twelve-years-old girl with short auburn hair was in huge rapture because their parents finally had granted their long wishes for making a tree house.

Her companion, a thirteen-years-old boy, looked at his bestfriend unique attitude with his shining amber orb. Almost hopeless. "I know, Sakura-chan. Congratulations for your achievement."

He joined Sakura's mission in whimpering all day long to their parents, only to see his bestfriend happy.

Sakura climbed the stairs with Syaoran observed in anxiety. "Be careful, Sakura-chan. We still don't know whether the house is well-built or not."

Sakura stared at him and raised her eyebrows after she reached the tree house and said, "So, i am the guinea pig for this case? What kind of bestfriend are you? C'mon, drag your feet and join me here!"

Syaoran sighed and complied his bestfriend's words.

Sakura watched him with a big grin in her face.

After he got there, Syaoran looked around the tree house. He surprised that his father and Kinomoto-sama really meant their words. Of course perhaps they only did not want to hear all of his and Sakura's whines all day long.

The small tree house was built with dark red woods, really looked like an owl house in cartoons. There were a desk lamp and mini table with tatami in the middle, and an archaic phone, which Syaoran did not understand what was the purpose to put it there. It was like they would have a call in this absurd owl house, he thought. But just like the usual, he would be happy, if Sakura was happy.

"Alright, what are we going to do then here?" asked Syaoran forced a convincing smile on his face.

Sakura dragged a long rope to open the roof and in a moment the little tree house was filled with a bright sun light.

Syaoran had to cover his eyes by hands to ignore the blazing light.

She then lied down in a mat, folded her arms behind her head and looked at Syaoran, "Let's enjoy the sun!"

Syaoran shrugged and joined Sakura to lie beside her.

There was a comfortable silence between them. They enjoyed every of their moment together.

"Isn't it good, Syaoran-kun? It's just us here. Nobody can interrupt us in our peace moment. Such a solitude." Sakura sighed in ease and closed her eyes.

Syaoran smiled while looking at her bestfriend.

Yeah. It's only you and me forever, Sakura. Syaoran mumbled in his heart.

He then closed his eyes and let his heart intertwined with Sakura's.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan! It's already late." Syaoran said.

"Please wait, Syaoran-kun! I still have to do something for a while." Sakura took a sharp stone and started to engrave some words in the trees.

After all was done, a curve rose on her face to see what she had carved there.

Syaoran went near her and frowned, "What are you writing there?"

Sakura shrugged, "You can see it."

Syaoran saw that Sakura engraved both of their names on it.

"Give me the stone, Sakura-chan." Syaoran requested.

"What do you want to do?" asked Sakura and gave him the stone.

Syaoran engraved a symbol there.

"You can see it." Syaoran answered mysteriously.

And then they saw it.

**Sakura Loves Syaoran**


End file.
